


❉ 139 Dreams (Tsunayoshi Sawada) Sand

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anime, Fluff, Other, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You scowled at the grainy, light brown substance that squished between your toes, sticking to your sweaty skin. The sand was hot, thanks to the sun beating down on it, raising your body temperature even higher. Even as you sat on a beach towel, you could still feel the heat seeping through the towel.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Reader
Series: 139 Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anime, Ficlets





	❉ 139 Dreams (Tsunayoshi Sawada) Sand

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Slice of Life, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 732 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Tsuna ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

You scowled at the grainy, light brown substance that squished between your toes, sticking to your sweaty skin. The sand was hot, thanks to the sun beating down on it, raising your body temperature even higher. Even as you sat on a beach towel, you could still feel the heat seeping through the towel.

How did you get roped into this, anyway? You hated the beach with a passion. And yet, here you were, watching Tsuna and the gang playing in the water from your position far back on the shore.

Feeling self-conscious when a busty beauty walked by, you pulled your black hoodie tighter around your body in an attempt to hide the revealing bikini Bianchi had forced you to wear. Despite having the sleeves rolled up, you were still sweating and the umbrella you sat under did little to keep you cool. It was better than being humiliated by walking around in such little clothing, though.

You moved your glare to the infant that sat beside you. He looked pretty cute in his small swim trunks and swim cap, but you took no notice of that. You were too focused on the fan that sat in front of him, keeping him completely cool and free of sweat. You didn’t even spare a thought about how he managed to use a fan that wasn’t plugged in.

You tried to put the fan on ocellate so you could feel some relief, but Reborn smacked your hand away. You scowled, eyes moving back to the group. You were surprised when Tsuna appeared in your line of vision, holding out an ice-cold soda.

“Sorry…” He murmured softly, taking a seat on your other side and popping the top of his own soda. “I know you don’t want to be here but… since you’re already here, why don’t you try and have fun?”

“How can I _have fun_ in this heat?” You groaned, glancing at your boss before taking a large gulp of the icy drink. It was so fizzy and cold that it nearly burned your throat, but it was a burn you enjoyed.

“If you’re hot, take off the hoodie,” Reborn said simply, not even sparing a glance at the pair of you.

Your eye twitched in annoyance as you glared sharply at the arcobaleno. “You have no room to talk, Reborn!”

“Hmm?” He glanced up at you, his black hair blowing from the cold air of the fan.

You scoffed, choosing to ignore him as you turned your body to face the brown haired male. Although he was smiling softly, he was a bit upset that you weren’t happy about being there but, at the same time, he was happy that you had agreed to come (even if you _had_ been forced).

“Why don’t you come for a swim?” He suggested. “The water is actually pretty cold.”

You glanced down at the revealing bikini and quickly shook your head. “I think I’m gonna pass, Tsuna.”

He frowned before shaking his head, his smile returning. “I’ll stay with you, then.”

“You don’t have to. I mean, you shouldn’t stop having fun just because of me, you know?”

He bit his lip, cheeks dusted with pink as he scooted closer to you. His smile was heartwarming and sent your heart into a mess of tumbles. “I don’t mind. I can have just as much fun with you.”

“Tsuna…”

You both started to lean towards each other until your lips met in a sweet, chaste kiss. It was the first the pair shared, but it would certainly not be their last. Reborn – who had known of the pair’s feelings to begin with – smirked.

With a mischievous glint in his dark eyes and a simple kick to your back, you were both sent off the towel and onto the hot sand. Just as Reborn had kicked you, he had grabbed the back of your hoodie, yanking it off. That left you laying on top of Tsuna in nothing but a bit of string and cloth that couldn’t even be considered clothing. You were going to **kill** Bianchi.

Both of you flushed a deep red but made no attempt to change positions. Tsuna chuckled, his hand cupping your warm cheek. “Next time we will try and go somewhere else, okay?”

Feeling embarrassed, you couldn’t look him in the eye. “Maybe… maybe the beach isn’t _that_ bad.”

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
